


Technical Issues

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Technical Issues
> 
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Summary: Drabble
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon. Prompt: Sam & laptop, technical issues
> 
> Date: March 13, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. It’s sad, but true.

“You can’t seriously think this appropriate behaviour. This is the SGC; we expect a higher performance here, Mister. If you can’t handle that then you’re going to be replaced.”

She raised a hand, stalking the room as a noise was made. “I don’t care about excuses. We all depend on each other. If work isn’t up to code someone could be hurt!” She paused. “Don’t look at me like that. Be grateful it’s me having this chat, not Colonel O’Neill. He’d -”

“Carter?” The colonel in question spoke up from her doorway.

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you talking to your laptop?”


End file.
